custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Eine neue Ära "Heilige Orte 2"
thumb|250pxthumb|left|250px Beide Telepathen des Ordens 'A'uf der Trennkrom Halbinsel herrschte Unruhe und Stress. Brutaka ging ungeduldig auf und ab. Wo bleibt dieser Barraki Carapar fragte er sich. Er wollte gerade in die Richtung gehen, in der auch der Barraki und die anderen gegangen waren. Als er Schreie hörte. Der Titan des Ordens rannte den den Schreien engegen und fand ein Bild des Grauesn vor. Überall lagen die toten Matoraner, welche einmal die Sklaven von Trennkrom waren. Aber so war es mit Befreien nicht gemeint dachte er zornig. Doch als er einen der toten Matoraner näher untersuchte, stellte er schockiert feste, das neben Trennkrom und ihnen noch jemand auf der Insel war. Der Titan beeilte sich und musste sich zusammenreißen, denn je tiefer er in das Inselinnere vorstieß auf um so mehr tote Matoraner stieß er. 'J'etzt wusste er was die Matoraner angefallen hatte. Die jenigen die noch hier waren, hatten Spinaxe dabei. Vor einer großen Höhle endeckte er neben weiterem übel zugerichteten Matoranern auch die gelähmten aber an sonsten unversehrten Körper von Vezon, Lariska und Roodaka. Aber wo war Cararpar. Der Baraki hasstete an ihm vorbei in die Höhle laut auf Trenn Krom fluchend. Brutaka rief ihm noch hinter her das der Möder der Matoraner nicht der Halbgott im Exil war. Doch Carapar hörte ihn nicht mehr. Nach einigen Minuten, die dem Mitglied des Ordens endlos lang erschien taumelte Caraper schwindelig und schwer verstört wieder aus der Höhle. "Trenn......, Trenn Krom... er, er ist, er ist!" stammelte der sonst so harte Carapar, " Trenn Krom ist tot!" "Du kannst ihn niemals im Traum erledig haben!" sprach Brutaka und blickte den immer noch wankenden Barraki an. "Ich war es auch nicht!" stammelte Carapar, "er war schon tot als ich ihn sah!" 'B'rutaka erkundigte sich selbst was passiert war. Was er sah traf ihn wie der Schlag. Verdammt murmelte er, warum musste ich mir auch diese Sauerrei ankucken. Das Mitglied des Ordens verließ die Höhle wieder und erschrak. Carapar schwebte in der Luft, nein ein Wesen was wie Roodaka aussah aber andere Waffen trug hielt den Barraki am Hals gepackt in der Luft. "Schön dich zusehen!" lachte die andere Roodaka, "Noch nie eine zweite Roodaka gesehen!" "Du bist nicht Roodaka!" schrie der Ordenstitan und wieß auf die gelähmte am Bodenliegende Roodaka. "Nein, die bin ich auch nicht!" sprach die andere Roodaka. Brutaka versuchte zu fragen wer die Doppelgängerin war doch das knacken von Carapars Hals und das krachen als das Genick brach ließ den Titan wieder verstummen. Zornig blickte er auf den toten Körper Carapars der zu Boden viel. "Das werden Bald alle wissen!" fluchte Brutaka. "Das stimmt!" lachte die Doppelgängerin von Roodaka, "man wird sagen das der Arme Carapar von dem grausamen Trenn Kromm getötet wurde." "'D'u Lügnerin!" fauchte Brutaka und hob zum Schlag mit seinen dopelten Klingen aus. Die Roodaka Doppelgängerin parierte den Schlag und ergriff die Initiative. 3 Schläge trafen das Mitglied des Ordens und Brutaka taumelte nach hinten. Das letzte was er vor dem Aufwachen in einer Zelle sah, war der Fuß der Roodaka Doppelgängerin. Benebelt blickte er in die Nachbarzelle und sah schokiert ein bekanntes Gesicht. "Botar!" fragte er gequält? "Was!, du auch!" antwortete Botar, "Sie haben dich auch geholt." Botar beschrieb seinem Ordenskamarad, wie er die zerstörter Grube vorgefunden hatte undBrutaka berichtet was er zuletzt erlebt hatte. "Wer sind die!" frgate Brutaka. "Vermutlich Makuta," sprach Botar und verwieß auf die Tür die sich öffnette. Zwei Titanen traten in den Zellentrackt. "Versucht ruhig euch weg zu teleportieren, aber es wird euch nicht gelingen!" sprach der Maxilos mit 4 Cordak Blastern, "Diese Zellen sind so konstroiert, das sie jede Form von Teleportation blocken." 'N'ach dem die beiden wieder aus dem Zellentrackt verschwunden waren, erklärte Botar das dieser Maxilos ihn niedergeschlagen und entführt hatte. Brutaka erzählte das die Roodaka Doppelgängerin ihn besiegt und mit genommen hatte, davor aber hatte sie zuerst Trenn Krom besonders brutal und heftig und dann Carapar eiskalt ermordet. Im Kommando Raum setzten sich die beiden Makuta auf ihre Plätze. Während Diabolus zu den Schattenmatoranern runter sah, die das Lufschiff steuerten, aktivierte Memphista einen Bildschirm und wartete einen Moment. "Seit gegrüßt mein Gebieter!" sprach sie zu dem Teridax der auf dem Bildschirm erschienen war," Wie haben beide Teleparten des Ordens von Mata Nui!" "Gut gemacht!" sprach der Teridax auf dem Bildschirm, dann schaltete sich der Bildschirm ab. "Geht auf Zielmodus 3!" befahl Diabolus. Die Schattenmatoraner gaben die neuen Koordinaten in das System ein ihr neues Ziel erschien auf dem Bildschirm. Teleportations Koordinaten für Odina aktiviert erklang es aus einem Lautsprecher. Der Tempel der Sonne 'I'gni war besorgt, denn obwohl sein Team innnerhalb so kurzer Zeit 3 der Heiligen Orte finden konnte, bestand doch ein bedeutender Druck auf den Toa. Über Dume hatte Igni erfahren, das Botar und Brutaka von einer unbekannten Gruppe entführt wurde. Da diese Mitglieder des Ordens beide Meister im Teleportieren waren, musste der Toa der Erde an die Bemerkung denken die Axoma bei der Hauptbesprechung eingeworfen hatte. Irgend wer schien sich vieleicht auch für die Heiligen Orte und deren Artefakte zu interresieren. Weshalb er zwei Meister der Teleportation entführen lies. Das Schicksaal von Brutaka und Botar war ihm aber egal denn das mit den Beiden Titanen war nicht das Problem des Geheimen Rates. Der Orden hatte immer schon die Hilfe des Rates, bevor dieser Geheim wurde abgelehnt. 'K'akama war mit den Gedanken wo anders. Sie fragte sich wo der Tempel der Sonne liegen konnte. An der Oberfläche lag er nicht. Das hatte der Rundflug ergeben, den sie vor der Heimreise vom Palast des Mondes unternommen hatten. Die Toa der Erde überlegte, wo sie schon mal eine Anspielung auf die Sonne gesehen hatte und musste schlagartik an Sugral Nui denken. Diese Insel die eine Kopie von Mata Nui in einem anderen Universum war. So mit lag Sugral Nui an der Oberfläche und war daher sehr gut geeignet als Ort für einen Tempel der Sonne. Für Kakama war es komisch, das dieses Sugral Nui eine solche Bedeutung im verlauf des Schicksaals hatte. Es war wirklich ein Knotenpunkt, ein Knotenpunkt des Schicksaals. 'D'ie 8 Toa teleportierten sich direkt von der Operationsbasis aus nach Sugral Nui. Die goldenen Insel war nach wie vor ein lebloser Ort und man konnte ohne irgend eine Gefahr alles tun was man wollte. Orte wie diese waren vieleicht nicht dazu bestimmt, das hier jemand lebte dachte die Toa. Die Gruppe suchte zusammen und begann da wo sich im orginal Mata Nui der große Tempel befand. und dort fanden sie wirklich den Tempel der Sonne. Der Tempel glich der Bauweiße wie alle Tempel im Universum genaut waren. Nur bestand dieser hier aus vier kleineren Tempeln, die ab dem 3 Stockwerk mit einer Röhre verbunden waren. Im Mittelpunkt der vier verbunden Tempel war eine riesige Sonnenscheibe, die von der größe abgesehen der von Kakamas Schlüsselamulet glich. "'G'egen was müssen wir hier antreten?" fragte Scorpi. Irgend wo in Sugral Nui. Die Toa des Eises war schon so lange hier alleine und einsam gewesen, nun waren andere Toa hier. Kailani Mi sah darin eine Chance diesen Ort zumindes verlassen zu können. Sie räumte ihr kleines Hab und Gut zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg die Gruppe zu der mindestend 8 Toa gehörten auf zusuchen. Der erste der die junge Toa des Eises kommen sah war Nemo B.I.M.A, sofort benachrichtigte er die anderen über Funsequenz. "Hallo!" stotterte Kailani Mi, "Ich bin Kailani Mi und möchte euch bitten mich ..." "Kailani Mi!" unterbrach Takafu die Toa, "Wie viele Kailnis gibt es überhaupt!" "Laut dem Spiegesaal," fuhr die Toa fort, "2 in eurem Universum ." "Ich bin so etwas wie er und er!" stotterte die Toa weiter und zeigte auf die beiden Nemo Toa. "Also hat Kaiser Titan Kailani damals auch den Gedanken Grundstein für einen Nemo gelegt!" sprach Igni ernst. "Was meinen sie damit?" fragte Kailani Mi. 'K'akama stand in einem der Tempel und sah die Wandbilder an. Genau das hatte sie auch beid en anderen 3 getan und auch keinen Hinweiß finden können. Sie wandte sich jetz dem Boden zu ob sich hier etwas brauchbares erkennen ließ und sie fand etwas das wie eine lose Bodenplatte aus sah. Zusammen mit Tuyet und Gorast hob sie die Platte vorsichtig aus dem Boden. Die mit Gold beschichtete Marmorplatte gab einen Drehschalter frei der die Form einer Sonne hatte. Kakama versuchte den Schalter zu drehen doch er ließ sich nicht bewegen. Die Toa sah einen kleinen Knopf an der Seite des Schalters und drückte ihn. Die Sonne sprang auf und gab einen Hohlraum frei. Die Toa der Erde legte ihr Amulet in das Gefäß und schloß den Schalter. Jetzt ließ sich der Schalter drehen. Kakama drehte ihn vorsichtig nach rechts. 'N'un gingen alle drei noch mal in die anderen 3 Tempelabteile und suchten dort die Schalter am Boden. Sie fanden auch die anderen und aktivierten auch diese. Jeder musste in eine andere Richtung gedreht werden. Draussen vor der Tempelanlage erschraken die anderen der Gruppe die Sonnenscheibe in der Mitte der vier Gebäude begann sich erst langsam, aber dann immer schneller zu drehen. Bis sie eine volle Kugel bildete. Kakama hatte dies zu erkennen gewusst und sprang nun in diese hinein. Die Sonnenscheibe begann sofort zu stehen. Auf ihr stand die Toa der Erde und hielt ein Sonnenuhr in den Händen. "Die Formel ist ind den Beinen der Sonnenuhr Eingrviert!" sprach sie während sie von der Scheibe rutschte und sanft mit den Füßen auf kam. Odina 'D'ie Wachen sahen in den Himmel als sie das sich aufbauende Teleporterfeld sahen. Blitze zuckten um her und es donnerte wie bei einem Gewitter. Als sich das Feld stabiliesiert hatte, schossen Raktenten aus diesem herraus und schlugen in den Geschützbatterien der Dunlen Jäger Festung ein. Der Alarm der Sirenen Schrilte auf und alle verfügbaren Kräfte waren bereit den Gegner gebührend zu empfangen. Die Luftschiffe schälten sich aus dem Teleporterfeld. Nach dem sich alle 6 Luftschiffe im Luftraum von Odina befanden löste sich das Teleporterfeld auf. Alle Luftschiffe verteilten sich um die Insel. "Was haben die Vor?" fragte ein er der Dunklen Jäger. Es kam keine Antwort, es war die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Die Augen der Dunlen Jäger weiteten sich als eine grünlich schimmernde Käseglocke die Insel von der Aussenwelt Isulierte und wieder in Nebel verging. Nach dem der Nebel verschwunden war, stellten einige der Dunklen Jäger fest, das sie ihre Kräfte und Fähigkeiten nicht mehr einsetzen konnten. 'D'ie Luken der Luftschiffe öffneten sich und 180 Makuta Phantoka stürtzen auf die Verteidiger der Festung zu und bannten die ersten Dunklen Jäger in Nahkämpfe. Zum entsetzlichen Nachteil der Jäger konnten die Makuta noch all ihre Fähigkeiten einsetzen. Ein wahrer Hagel an Schattenegel ging über die Insel Odina nieder. Diabolus Maxilos schritt seiner Truppe voran auf die Mauer der Festung zu. Nichts konnte sie auch nur verlansamen. Die 4 Cordak Blaster entließen einen verherenden Feuerschlag auf die Mauer und sprengte sie auf einige 100 Meter auf. Die Makuta hatten jetzt freien Zugang zum inneren der Festung. Die Dunklen Jäger leisteten erbitterten Wiederstand doch konnten sie die Krieger der Bruderschaft nicht aufhalten. 'D'er Schattige machte sich zu einem Generalangriff bereit und teilte seine Kräfte in zwei Gruppen auf. Die eine angeführt von von Voporak sollte die Dunklen Jäger im Festungshof unterstützen und die ander die er selbst zusammen mit Sentrakh anführte würde versuchen die Festungsmauern zu sichern. Makuta Memphista Rooduka empfing die Abteilung von Sentrakh und dem Schattigen mit ihren 50 Elite Makuta Hydraxon. Die Dunklen Jäger schafften es nicht nur einen der Makuta zu fall zu bringen. Memphista feuerte einige Raketen ihrer Cordakblaster ab. Neben dem Schattigen und seinem Leibwächter Sentrakh flogen die Jäger mit einer Explosion begleitet nach hinten oder verteilten sich als Einzelteile in der Umgebung. Dann traf ein Rotor ihn und der Schattige brach gelähmt zusammen. 'A'us seiner liegenden Position sah er wie seine Dunklen Jäger die ihn so mutig verteidigten von den Makuta Hydraxon förmlich in zerfetzt wurden. Ein weiterer Rotor traf Sentrakh welche ebenfalls Gelähmt zusammensackte. Er musste mit ansehen wie die Makuta den bewegungsunfähigen Sentrakh vort trugen. Sie ließen die verletzten Jäger und ihn einfach zurück. Voporak erging es nicht anders. Währen seine Leute von den Makuta nieder gemäht wurden, lierfert er sich einen aussichtlosen Kampf gegen einen Maxilos mit vier Cordak Blastern. Dieser Makuta war ihm weit überlegen und parierte jeden Angriff des Dunklen Jägers. Am ende traf Voporak ein harter Tritt und bevöderte ihn durch die Wände eines Wachhauses. Schmerz verzert sah der Schattige, des Lähmung langsam nach ließ wie die Makuta mit ihrer Beute Voporak und Sentrakh abzogen. Der brutale Überfall war so schnell vorbei, wie er begonnen hatte. Auf der Suche nach der Festung des Roten Sterns 'K'akama unterhielt sich mit Tuyet und Takafu über den Vorfall in Odina. "Sie haben nur ein der Festung beschädigt und 1 / 3 der Dunklen Jäger getötet."sprach Kakama. "Das ganze ist schlimm genug, wenn man in betracht zieht, das es hier nur ein Entführung war." antwortete Tuyet. Takafu sagte nichts dazu denn er wusste selbst das diese Makuta sich von den bisherigen radikal unterschied. Der Angriff auf Odina hatte alle nicht sonderliche berührt. Der Rat hatte auch eimal mit dem Plan gespielt die Dunklen Jäger mal schmerzlich in die Schranken zu weisen. Aber die Auswahl der Entführungsopfer war das wirklich bedroliche an der Sache. Alle Opfer hatten aus elemntarer Sicht so etwas wie eine Funtion, aber welche? Igni und Axoma hatten es jetzt eilig, was das Finden der Heiligen Orte und die übrigen 3 Teile der Formel anging. Dem alten Ordenstitan und dem Toa der Erde, die nun mal zum Urgestein des Geheimen Rates gehörten, war es jetzt mehr als deutlich geworden. 'D'ie Formel der Steine des Lebens war auch so etwas wie eine Karte. So lange der Geheime Rat in Besitz der Karte sein würde, so wäre das vorhaben des Feindes abgeschwächt. Dies mal war Levika an der Reihe und musste die Gruppe zur Festung des Roten Sterns führen. Dafür würden sie sich erneut nach Mata Nui bewegen müssen den dort stand das große Teleskop, mit welchem der Orden den Roten Stern gelegentlich beobachten ließ. Diesmal viel die Ausrüstung nicht mehr so nach Abendeuer aus, sonder glich der eines Bergungskomandos was hinter feindlichen Linien operien musste. Vorsicht war immer der richtige Weg. Diese Erfahrung und Planungsgrundlage hatte den Rat bis heute überleben lassen und so erfolgreeich gemacht. Anstelle des Luftschiffs nahm die Gruppe 2 A.T.R.s. Die Amphiebienfahrzeuge hatte der Rat nach dem Muster des Fahrzeug anfertigen lassen, mit welchem die Toa Mahri gereist wahren. 'D'er Umbau der Fahrzeuge oder besser die Version des Geheimen Rates bot 6 Toa und einem Titanen platz. Igni hatte die Gruppe auf geteilt, die eine bestand aus seinem Team und die andere aus Scorpi, Nemo B.I.M.A, Nemo Kailani, Axoma, Gorast und Krika. Zu beiden Fahrzeugen zählte auch eine 12 Köpfige MatoranerBeatzung, die das Fahrzeug steuerten. Diese Matoraner stammten aus der Geheimen Gemeinde, eine befreundete Gruppe des Geheimen Rates. Beide Organisationen arbeiteten schon seit 3.000 Jahren freundschaftlich und vertrauenvoll zusammen. Beide Fahrzeuge verließen Metru Nui. Levika überlegte sich warum man nicht in Zukunft nur A.T.R.s umsteigen sollte. Wenn man nicht gerade viel Material mit nehmen musste, waren diese Fahrzeuge exelent für eine Expedition. Elegant und flink sausten die Fahrzeuge durch die Felsentunel die an die Oberfläche führten. Diese Tunnel waren dem Orden von Mata Nui nicht bekannt. Sie gehörten zu einem der gut gehüteten Geheimnisse des Geheimen Rates. 'D'ie Fahrzeuge erreichten das Tunnelende bei Nachtanbruch so das es kienen wechsel ins Helle gab. "Wo genau steht das große Teleskop?" fragte Kuhul, der zu den Navigatoren des Fahrzeugs gehörte. Levika gab ihm die Koordinaten weiter und der kleine Conwoy setzte seinen Weg fort. "Müssen wir mit Mitgliedern des Ordens rechnen?" fragte Levika. "Möglicherweise!" antwortete Igni, "Seit der Entführung von Brutaka, Botar und der erneuten Zerstörung einschlielich dem Masaker an den Häftlineg, ist es nicht aus zuschließen," fuhr der Toa der Erde fort, "das sie das Teleskop bewachen lassen." Eine Anzeige auf dem Bildschirm des Steuerpultes zeigte an, das sie sich dem Ziel näherten. Sind 2 Km vom Zielort entfernt erklang es aus einem Lautsprecher. "Sollen wir die Fahrt stoppen und mal ne Scannung des Zielgebietes durchführen?" fragte Kuhul. Ignit bestätigte den Vorschlag. Die Fahrzeuge kamen zum stehen. 'V'erschiede Scanner begannen ihre Suchläufe und zeigten nichts an was als Bewegliche Objekte ein zu ordnen war. Aber es zeigte veränderungen in den Bodenschichten. Kuhul jagdte das Scannerprokoll durch den Filter und wartete bis der Bordcomputer die Daten neu verarbeitet hatte. Das Ergebniss war sensationel. "He Leute!" rief der Matoraner, "hier in der Erde sind Teleporterknoten." Das Wort Teleporterknoten war wie ein Schlagwort. Die Festung des Roten Sterns "'K'annst du über die Maschine auch telepathische Ströme feststellen?" fragte Levika. "Das nicht," antwortet Kuhul,"aber veränderungen am Erdplasma, welche durch telepathische Ströme ausgelöst werden." Die Toa des Wassers blickte auf eine dreidimensionale Darstellung der Ströme. Der Rand des Bildes zeigte die jeweiligen Koordinaten. Dieses Fahrzeug ist fantastisch dachte sie und konzentrierte sichwieder auf das dreidimensionale Bild. Nach dem alle eingewilligt hatten liefen die Fahrzeuge in as Gebiet was sich jetzt als das zeigte was es war. Das Symbol des Rotensterns leuchtete und zeigte an das sie den Heiligen Ort gefunden hatten. Ein aussenscann zeigte das sie sich in einem riesigen Raum befanden. Die Gruppe verließ die Fahrzeuge und blickte sich um. Die 12 Matoraner schlossen sich jetzt mit an, denn sie wollten nicht untätig im A.T.R warten. 'D'en Toa war das Recht, denn sie wussten, das die Matoraner der Geheimen Gemeinde wehrhaft waren Die nun große Gruppe suchte die Treppe die von dem großen Raum im Erdgeschoss in den nächsten führte. Die Toa des Wassers rief sich die 3D Darstellung noch mal in Erinnerung und begann sich mit dieser und ihrem Schlüsselamulet in der Festung des Roten Sterns zu orientieren. Nach dem dritten Stockwerk kam ein Raum, der in der Mitte eine Art Säule hatte, welche aber auf einem Drehgestell basierte. "Was ist das?" fragte einer der Matoraner. "Das wollt ihr nicht wissen!" schluckte Axoma. Kaum hatte er diesen Satz ausgesprochen, schossen lange Dornen, Klingen und Peitschen aus der Säule und diese begann sich schnell zu drehen. Diese Art von Trainingsmaschinen waren die Vorläufer der modernen Trainingssysteme. Igni und Axoma kannten diese Maschinen noch aus eigener Erfahrung. 'D'ie Maschine hatte die beiden Angreifer erfasst und schlug und drehte sich in derern Richtung. Die beiden Ratsmitglieder wussten genau wo die Schwächen solcher Trainingsmaschinen war und verschafften so dem Rest der Gruppe eine freihe Bahn zu Treppe. Nach dem alle anderen die Treppe hinauf gelaufen ware, huschten der Toa und der Titan ebenfalls zu Teppe in das nächste Stockwerk. Unangenehme Gäste 'D'ie Makuta hatten ebenfalls den Tempel betreten und hatten die beiden A.T.R.s nicht gesehen. So verließen sie den Raum schnell und erreichten bald auch die Trainingsmaschine. Die schwerbewaffnette Säule setzte die Makuta zu und die ersten 3 wurden von der Maschinen getroffen und gegen die Wand geworfen. Weitere Makuta kamen der Maschine zu nahe und wurden förmlich zerlegt. Nach dem 12 Makuta durch die Maschine iihre Hülle verloren hatten, griff einer der Maxilos ein und wehrte jede Atacke des Gerätes ab. Als er nahe genug ander Säule war, versetzter er dieser einen Tritt, der sie aus der Verankerung des Kranzes warf. Die Trainingsmaschine viel aus dem Drehkranz und blieb liegen. Die Makuta setzten ihren Weg fort, bis sie den letzten Raum erreicht hatten. Doch sie fanden nichts. "Wir sind zu Spät!" schrie einer von ihnen. "Miserix wird nicht begeistert sein!" antwortete ein anderer Makuta wesentlich gelassener. 'D'ie Toa Gruppe verließ ihre Verstecke und suchte weiter nach dem Artefakt. Sie gingen wieder in den Raum wo nun die zerstörte Trainingsmaschine lag. "Sieh mal einer an!" sprach Levika und ging auf den Kranz zu, Im Zentrum des Kranzes befand sich ein Hebel. Die Toa zog ihn herraus und ein dünne verzierte Säule trat aus der Öffnung. Als die kleine Säule zum Stillstand kam, gab sie eine Passung frei welche ganz genau auf das Schlüsselamulett von Levika zugeschnitten war. Sie legte es in die Form und ein leises Knacken war zu hören. Schnell rannten sie wieder in das Stockwerk höher und in der Mitte des Raumes, wo vorher nichts gewesen war, befand sich jetzt ein Würfel aus dem Gestein des Roten Sterns. Feine silbrige Schriftzüge waren in den kostbaren Toafaust großen Würfel ein gearbeitet. "Das ist das vierte Teil der Formel!" sprach Levika, "last uns hier verschwinden." Die Gruppe rannte so schnell es ging bis zur Treppe. 'I'gni stopte die Gruppe den der Lärm von Kämpfen war zu hören. "Da unten kämpfen Makuta gegen Makuta!" füsterte der Toa der Erde. Die Toa die zuvor die Trainingsmaschine zerstört hatten wurden von den anderen Makuta übel zugesetzt. Immer wieder schrien sich die Anfüher beider Gruppen an. "Veräter," schrie der namenlose Makuta und der andere ein Maxilos mit 4 Cordak Blastern lachte nur. Levika, Takafu un der Restt der Ratsgemeinschaft nutzte das Gewühle und schlüpften an allen Makuta vorbei zu den A.T.R.s. Igni sah aus dem Augenwinkel, das die eine Makuta Gruppe auf einmal hastig das Gemäuer verließen. Dabei schienen ihnen die A.T.R.s wohl nicht der Grund zu sein. Kaum hatte der letzte den Tempel verlassen verschwand dieser. Die beiden A.T.R.s setzten ihrem weg Richtung Tunnel schnell und ohne komplkationen fort. Die Kadedrale aus Silber 'D'ie Toa Gruppe war nach kurzem Aufenthalt in Metru Nui ohne größere Unterbrechung Südlichen Kontinent aufgebrochen. Durch ihre Matoraner Zeit wussten Takafu und Igni, das sich in Olda Nui,die Hauptstadt vom Südlichen Kontinent eine große Katedrale stand. Sie war irgend wann nach dem brutalen Tod einer Toa namens Nikila erbaut worden und sollte an diese erinnern. Takafu dachte kurz über das nach, was er über Nikila und das erste Toa Team wusste. Sie gehörte zum ersten Toa Team und wurde samt dem Team von einer Horde Zyglak getötet. Nur Lesovikk der Anführer hatte überlebt. Der Toa des Eiseswusste das für die Toa des Geheimen Rates die Zyglak kein großes Problem darstellten aber das war jetzt nicht so wichtig. Sie mussten die Nikila Kadedrale zu Olda Nui auf suchen und dort das letzte Stück der Formel finden. Die A.T.R.s bewegten sich schnell und gleichmäßig auf die größte und wichtigste Stadt von Karda Nui zu. Irgend wie hatte der Toa das Gefühl das, dass erste Toa Team irgend wann noch mal wichtig werden würde, aber jetzt wusste er es nicht genau. 'I'n Olda Nui herschte reges Leben. Die Matoraner gingen den täglchen Geschäften nach und die wenigen Toa passten auf das alles in geordneten Bahnen verlief. Für Takafu, Igni, und Levika war es eine Erinnerung an ihr früheres Matoranerleben und sie erkannten hier und da einen Ort, an dem sie früher mal den einen oder anderen Spass gemacht hatten oder dem Beruf nach gingen. Die Katedrale war bereits von weitem zu sehen. Die erbauer hatten sich sehr viel mühe gemacht. Das wussten Igni und Takafu genau. Denn sie gehörten zu den Matoranern, die hier mit gewirkt hatten. Er war damals als Steinmetzt eingestellt gewesen und hatte viele der Wasserspeier und arkanen Seulen mit angefertigt. Takafu war ein Matoraner der zu den Silberschmieden gehörte und die gesammte Oberfläche des Gebäudes mit Blattsilber belegt hatte. Auch wenn die beiden kein besondere Bindung oder Neigung zu Nikila verspürten, so aber zu der Katedrale. 'E'rfürchtig traten die beiden Toa in die Katedrale. Sie hatten alle Waffen bis auf ihre Faust Dolche und die Schwerter abgelegt und in die dafür vorgesehenen Fächer gelegt. Sie schritten ohne ein Wort zu sagen auf den Allta zu und gingen auf die Knie. Es gab einen großen Unterschied zwischen den Toa des Geheimen Rates und denen des Orden von Mata Nui. Wenn ein Ordenstoa viel widmete man ihm eine Gedenkstätte wie diese und bewahrte ihn so vor der Vergessenheit. Wenn ein Ratstoa von einer Mission nichtz Lebend zurück kam würde sich nur der Rat und die Geheime Gemeinde an ihn erinnern. Für Nikila hatte man eigens sogar eine Katedrale zur Erinnerung bauen lassen. Hinter dem Alltarwar ein Standbild er Toa des Blitzes Teil der Säule. Die Frontplatte zeigte ein Bild von dem letzten Kampf der Toa. Die Gebeine der Nikila 'E'in Turaga trat auf die beiden zu und grüßte sie. Igni und Takafu erwiedertten den Gruß und folgten dem Turaga. Dieser ging quer durch das Gebäude in ein Seitenzimmer ein bediensteter Matoraner brachte die übrigen Waffen der beiden Toa in das Zimmer und bot den Toa Wein an. Der Toa des Eises und der Toa der Erde lehnten dankend ab und trugen ihr Vorliegen vor. Der Turaga überlegtte einen Moment lang und sprach, "Ich würde euch gerne bei eurem Anliegen unterstützen, werte Herren Toa!" "Aber!" fuhr er fort,"das was ihr braucht ist Teil dessen was wir brauchen." Igni und Takafu blickten den Turag mit großen Augen an. "Ihr sucht etwas, was wie eine Schrifftrolle aussieht, aber aus Silber ist?" fragte der Turaga. Beide Toa nickten. "Da liegt nun das Problem was uns verbindet!" fuhr der Turaga fort. "Was ist den genau das Problem?" fragte Takafu irritiert. "Dieses silbernde Objekt trug Toa Nikila mit sich auf ihrer letzten Mission." antwortete der Turaga. 'T'akafu und Igni wussten nicht was sie sagen sollten. Dabei hatte alles so gut geklappt. Fünf von sechs Puzzelteilen waren schnell gefunden worden und nun dies. Nicht nur das ärgerte die beiden. Warum wurde damals nicht gesagt, das man die Gebeine nicht besaß. Dem Turaga konnten sie keine Vorwürfe machen, denn er war inn der langen Zeit der dritte Turaga von Olda Nui. "Was für Unterlagen habt ihr über die letzte Mission?" murmelte Takafu gematert und verbarg seinen Frust. Der Turaga stand auf und gab dem Toa ein Buch. Das Buch war alt und stammte sofern man dem Datum das der Schreiber an der ersten Seite angegeben hatte, auch glauben durfte. Der Toa überflog das Buch und schob es Igni herüber. Dieser las es etwas ordentlicher und sammelte im Kopf die Fakten mit denen er eine grobe Reise Rute ausmachen konnte. 'N'ach dem beide wieder aus der Katedrale getreten waren, fragte Igni seinem Kumpel," Ist dir in dem Buch was aufgefallen?" Takafu nickte und verwieß darauf, das der Schreiber shehr neutral mit dem Thema umgegangen war und auf heroische Momente verzichtet hatte. Solche Merkmale von Berichten waren jene, was eine Quelle für die Toa glaubhaft machte. "Wir könnten Lesovikk in den Tiefen der Grube einen Besuch abstatteten," schlug Takafu vor,"und ihn dabei ein wenig ausfragen!" Der Toa der Erde antwortete,"Das ist keine so gute Idee, alte Wunden aufreissen und Salz hinein streuen ist nicht fair." Takafu stimmte Igni zu alls im einfiel, das Lesovikk ein Toa war, der einen Leidensweg hatte was ihn mit Igni in diesem Punkt verband. "'W'ir brauchen zumindest einen Punkt wo wir beginnen können zu suchen!" sprach Kakama als sie alle im Zimmer des Gasthauses saßen,"Zyglak gibt es an vielen Ecken dieses Universums."Was ist mit Karzahni?" warf Tuyet ein,"Er könnte eine Spur liefern." Die anderen lehnten es ab. Für sie war Karzahni eine äusserst fragwürdige Quelle. Tuyet musste sich am ende auch eingestehen, das sie schon besser Ideen hatte. Sie vergrub sich in tiefe Gedanken. Aber ihr viel auch nicht viel mehr ein. Warum fehlt in dem Buch der Namen dieser Insel, ägerte sichb Takafu und vergas völlig sein silberndes Amulett in der Form einer Katedrale. Seine Intuition konnte ihm auch keine Anhaltspunkte anzeigen. Keine zweite Nikila 'I'n dem Gasthaus berieten sich die Toa und kamen zu zwei Möglichkeiten vor zu gehen. Die eine wahr Lesovikk zu täuschen und diesem ein wenig aus zu fragen. Die andere war nach Nobis Nui zu gehen und dort in den Unterlagen über die Zyglak alle Nester dieser Kreaturen auf eine Karte bringen und dann eines nach dem anderen aus zulöschen. Dies war die brutalste Form aber sie wahr für die Kreaturen doch die würde Umgangsform. Der Toa und sein Team gingen in ihre Zimmer um am Morgen so früh wie möglich auf zu brechen. Denn sie brauchten ein Luftschiff um nach Nobis Nui zu kommen. Dies war die schnellste Möglichkeit um die Inselgruppe zu erreichen. "Wir gehen anders vor!" sprach Tuyet und ihre Augen leuchteten vor hass,"wir nehmen uns jedes Nui einzelnd vor bis wir es von jedem Zyglak gereinigt haben!" "Eine Sache am Rande!" warf Axoma ein, "du bist zwar um einiges Stärker als Nikila je war," der Titan fuhr fort," aber du könntest genauso schnell die zweite Nikila werden!" Die Toa des Wassers verstand genau was Axoma gemeint hatte. Man sollte diese Zyglak nicht unterschätzen. 'T'akafu war überrascht, denn zum ersten mal seit dem Tage an dem er den Titan kennen gelernt hatte, zeigte dieser einen Funken von Übervorsicht. Der Toa des Eises kannte seine Tuyet sehr gut und wusste zu was sie im Stande war, aber er musste auch wieder an die 12 Monate denken in der sie in dieser Maschine lag. Igni schlief diese Nacht auch nicht besonders gut. Er träumte davon wie er sein Team an die Zyglak verlor und sich mit Lesovikk an einem Tisch alleine über das Versagen als Teamleader diskutieren sah. Er wachte schweis gebadet auf und blickte zu Kakama herüber die friedlich auf der Seite lag und schlief. Er war sich nicht sicher ob er den Bestimmungen folgen sollte oder wie er es bisher getan hatte die Bestimmungen zu ignorieren. Sollte er sein Team, seine Freunde und die Toa die er über alles liebte einer Gefahr auszusetzen wenn es auch andere Wege gab. 'D'er Toa stand auf und ging nach draußen in den Garten des Gasthauses wo er auf Takafu und Scorpi traf. "Macht die Liebe uns Schwach?" fragte Igni seine 2 Toafreunde. "Nein!" antworteten beide zusammen," Es ist mehr Stärke eine geliebte Person zu Schützen als 1.000 Gegner allein zu erschlagen." "Sie mal einer an," flüsterte Takafu und zeigte auf die Toa des Eises, die sie aus Sugral Nui mit genommen hatten. "Sie ist keine Nemo, wie sie selbst sagt!" fuhr der Toa leise fort,"SIe ist auch nicht die für die sie sich aus gibt!" Scorpi und Igni blickten sich einen Moment lang an. "Du möchtest doch wohl nicht behaupten das....." sprachen die beiden zusammen. "Ich habe in den letzten 80.000 Jahren vieles gesehen!" antwortete Takafu, "Aber so etwas wie diese da habe ich noch nie gesehen." Die 3 Toa gingen auf die Toa des Eises zu die sich Kailani Mi nannte. 'I'gni und Scorpi warfen immer mit einem Augen einen Blick Takafus Silberschlüssel und so näher sie der Toa kamen die, die kleinen Rahifische in dem Gartenteich ansah, so stärker begann der Schlüssel zu leuchten. Es verschlug ihnen die Sprache. Takafus Intuition war zurück gekehrt und lag in einer Sache zu mindest sicher. Diese Toa hatte was mit der Mission zu tun. Aber dennoch bezweifelten sie beide das diese da der Geist von sie wussten schon wer war. Dazu musste erst ein schlüssiger Beweiß her und dieser würde so schwer zu finden sein, wie die Gebeine von Nikila. Am nächsten Morgen waren drei und die Mädels fit und Munter. Tuyet suchte den ganzen Tag über nach Kailani Mi doch konnte sie diese nicht finden. Dies Toa des Eises war komisch oder und hatte was zu verbergen was sie den anderen nicht sagen wollte. 'S'corpi, Igni und Takafu waren sich einig. Sie würden so lange der Bestimmung folgen, aber so bald ein unnötiges Risiko aufkam würden sie nur das tun um den Schaden zu begrenzen. Mit diesem Beschluß würde es keinen zweiten Lesovikk und keine zweite Nikila geben. Jetzt konnten sie auch wieder mit klarem Kopf denken und hatten die Mission wieder klar vor Augen. Gegen Mittag kamen Kakama, Tuyet und Levika zurück. Sie berichteten knapp, das Kailani Mi verschwunden sei. Takafu sagte ihnen das er die Toa des Eises nur bei Nacht sah. Alle 9 fragten sich was diese Toa die so plötzlich in Sugral Nui zu ihnen gestoßen war zu verbergen hatte. Ob wohl es ihnen nicht so geviel, mussten Igni und Scorpi die These von Takafu, was Kailani Mi an ging noch mal überdenken. In einer Art verhielt sich Kailani Mi auch sehr schleier oder sogar geisterhaft. 'T'akafu und Tuyet hatten Kailani Mi den ganze Nacht über beobachtet und setzten die opservation am Tage fort. So konnten sie vieleicht herraus finden, was die Toa des Eises den ganzen Tag machte. Kailani Mi rannte und rannte. Etwas in ihr trieb sie an zu laufen sie wusste aber nicht wo hin. Sie erreichte den Wald und trang immer tiefer in diesen ein. Das war die Stimme wieder und die Toa war nicht mehr sie selbst. Werde euch jagen, werde euch finden, werde euch alle Auslöschen und meine Tod rächen, immer wieder hörten Takafu und Tuyet diesen Satzt und bemerkten das sich die Stimme der Toa des Eises verändert hatte. Während sie diesen Satz immer wieder laut in den Wald rief erreichte sie den dunkelsten Punkt des Waldes. "Wenn meint sie?" sprach Tuyet zu Takafu. "Die da!" antwortete der Toa des Eises. zwischen den Bäumen traten fremdartige Wesen mit brutaler Gestalt und primitiven Waffen herraus. 'Z'yglaks erkannten die beiden Toa schnell. Zu ihrer Überraschung erwieß sich die Toa des Eises sehr wehrhaft und erschlug oder zerlegte etliche der Kreaturen ohne große Mühe. "Sie ist von dem Geist von Nikila bessesen", flüsterte Takafu, "das verleiht ihr diese Kraft." "Aber da ein Geist an das Schicksaal gebunden ist," fuhr der Toa des Eises fort, "Wird gleich der Punkt kommen, an dem der Geist gedanklich Stirbt." "Lass mich raten!" flüsterte Tuyet zurück, "in diesem Moment lässt auch diese enorme Kraft nach!" Takafu nickte. Und so kam es auch im nu war die Wut einer Verzweiflung gewichen und die Kraft nahm sichtlich ab. Takafu und Tuyet lösten das Schattenfeld auf und zogen ihre Schwerter "Holen wir sie daraus!" schrie Tuyet! Die Zyglak waren gerade dabei den Vernichtungsschlag auf die von ihnen eingekreiste Toa des Eises zu verrichten als zwei weitere Toa in ihre Flanke vielen. "Wir lassen es nicht zu!" Schriehen beide in die Zyglak Horde, "Es wird keine zweite Nikila geben!" Lesovikk mischt mit 'D'ie Zyglak fielen einer nach dem anderen und der Toa des Eises hatte sich zu der am Boden liegenden Kailani Midurchgekämpf und warf sich zwische die grobschlächtige Klinge des Zyglaks und der Toa am Boden. Seine Klinge fing den Schlag auf er trat dem Zyglak von unten gegen den Schnabel das der untere abbrach und sich durch den oberen bohrte. Dann trennte er der Bestie mit einem schnellen Seitenhieb den Kopf ab. Ein weiterer Toa hatte in das Kampfgeschen eingegriffen. Die Wut mit der er die Zyglak nierdermehte übtertraf alles. Tuyet, die gerade einem Zyglak den Schnabelumgedreht hatte und diesen dann mit einem Stich in die Brust tötete, sah das es Lesovikk war. Der Toa der Luft hatte mit Recht einen besonderen Groll auf diese Kreaturen und das zeigte er mehr als deutlich. Lesovikk wirbelte und schnetzelte sich durch die Horde und war sichtlich verwundert, das es Toa gab die diese Kreaturen nicht fürchteten und mit diesen locker fertig wurden. 'D'ie Horde floh und Lesovikk setzte diesen nicht nach. Sein Interresse galt der ohmächtigen Toa des Eises. Lesovikk stellte sich den beiden Toa vor und sah wieder auf die Ohnmächtige. "Was hat sie hier gewollt?" fragte der grüne Toa. "Sie war von etwas Besessen, was sie zielgenau hier an diesen verdammten Ort geführt hat!" sprach Tuyet, "sie muss jeden Tag diese Situatoin durch leben." "Was genau hat sie gemacht?" fragte Lesovikk. Die beiden Toa beschrieben den Kampf und dann die Verzweiflung mit dem Kräfteeinbruch. "Diese Toa durchlebt in ihrer Bessenheit den letzten Kampf von Toa Nikila," erklärte der Toa der Luft und wurde dabei merklich traurig, "ich habe den echten Kampf gesehen und er war schrecklich!" Der grüne Toa zögerte einen Moment, dann fuhr er fort, "Warum seit ihr so anders, ihr habt zu zweit das Geschafft was mein Team nicht überlebte.!" "Darüber zu sprechen ist uns verboten," antwortete Takafu, "nur sovile, wir haben aus den Fehlern vieler Gelehrnt!" "'I'st sie von dem Geist bessesen oder von etwas anderem?" fragte die Toa des Wassers, während sie sich auf den Weg nach Olda Nui machten. "Nicht von dem Geist!" erklärte Lesovikk, "Diese da wollte eine Legende über Nikila Schreiben und hat das was wir Rescharien nennen weit überschritten." "Wie darf ich das verstehen!" schob Tuyet nach. "Sie hat sich zu tief in die Person, die sie beschreiben wollte hinein gedacht," fuhr der Toa der Luft fort, "daran zerbricht sie gerade!" Toll dachte Takafu, hoffentlich werden wir nicht genauso wenn wir versuchen die Silbertafel die sich bei den Gebeinen von Nikila befindet suchen. Er fragte Lesovikk ob dieser sich noch an den Ort des letzten Kampfes seines Teams erinnern konnte. Doch der Toa der Luft wusste es nicht mehr genau genug. Er beschrieb die Umgebung des Kampfes, das war alles was er noch über den Schicksaalsort wusste. Dann verabschiedete er sich und ging einen anderen Weg. thumb|250px|wird Toa Inika Azusa thumb|left|250px|Aus Toa Inika Kakama wird....... Der Schicksaals Ort 'I'n dem Zimmer des Gasthauses herschte eine gemischte Stimmung. Während die Herren Toa und der Titan darüber debatierten welches Nui zu der gegraghischen Beschreibung passte und sich gar nicht mehr für die leidende Kailani Mi interresierten, kümmerten sich Levika, Kakam und Tuyet um die Toa des Eises. Diese erzählte ihnen wann sie zu reschaschieren begonnen hatte und ab wann diese Wahnvorstellungen einsetzten. Tuyet dachte an die endlosen Selbstgespräche, die sie während der Haft in der Grube mit der Zellenwand geführt hatte. Sie war daran nicht zerbrochen. Naja, aber beinahe dabei Umgekommen als sie versuchte aus dem einstürzenden Gebäude zu entkommen. Sie schob diese Gedanken wieder bei Seite und dachte über die Mission nach. Diese Toa des Eises erschwerte die Mission ungemein. 'A'us der Beschreibung ließen sich drei gegraphische Punkte genauer festlegen. Es gab nur drei Verbindungstunnel die in Frage kamen. Einer von Ihnen war auch ohne die Verbindung mit dem Ende der ersten Toa legendär. Jener Tunnel verbannt Metru Nui, Karda Nui und den Südlichen Kontinent mit einander. Der Tunnel hatte an der Stelle, wo er in zwei einzelnde abzweige, ein Art größere Höhle in welcher ein Wald aus Schattenbäumen wachsen soll. Diese Bäume welche durch ihr tiefdunkles braunes Holz und ihre dukelgrünen Blätter auf vielen erfreuten sich großer Beliebtheit in der besseren Matoranerschicht. Einer dieser lebensmüden Matoraner der mit diesem Holz handel trieb, berichtete eines Tages, das böse Wesen in den Wald eingefallen waren. Darauf wurde der Tunnel von allen Seiten versiegelt. Aber dennoch verschwanden immer wieder Matoraner oder Toa an den Wachstellen zu dem Tunnel. 'T'akafu und Igni waren durch zufall auf diese Sache gestoßen, der sie zuvor keine große Bedeutung zusprachen. Im Anbetracht der jetzigen Situation gewann dieser Tunnel an enormer Bedeutung. Beide Toa glaubten fester Überzeugung, das in diesem Schattenwald einmal ein brutaler Kampf statt fand. Sie suchten noch mal den Turaga des Nikila Tempels auf um ihm erneut etwas zufragen. Sie ärgerten sich, das sie diese Frage nicht schon vorher gestellt hatten. "Warum würdigt ihr einer gefallenen Toa einen Tempel?" fragte der Toa des Eises, "sie muss doch etwas erreicht haben, auch wenn sie dafür nun mal ihr Leben gelassen hatte." Der Turaga berichtet von einer schweren Hungersnot, welche nur durch eine Notversorgung gebrochen werden konnte. Diese Lebensmittel wurden durch einen Tunnel von Metru Nui nach Olda Nui gebracht. Jetzt war den beiden Toa des Rates alles klar. Das erste Toa Team vertrieb die Zyglak aus dem besagten Nachtschatten Tunnel. Dabei starben aber alle ausser Lesovikk. Die Zyglak kamen erst 45 Jahre Später in den Schattenwald zurück, so wie es der Holzhändler beschrieben hatte. Der Schattenwald 'D'ie Toa teleportierten sich direkt ins Herz des Schattenwaldes. Bereit ihrem Schicksaal entgegen zu treten. Da die Zyglak nicht sofort erschienen blieb einen Moment lan Zeit eine Strategie zu entwerfen. Dennoch machte sich Igni und Takafu um Toa Kailani Mi sorgen, denn diese verhielt sich nocht verwirrter als zuvor. Auch Nemo B.I.M.A zeigte eine ungewöhnliches Desinterrese. Doch um sich über diese Dinge gedanken zu machen blieb ihnen nicht sonderlich viel Zeit. Denn die Zyglag hatten sie entdeckt und griffen in Scharen an. Jeder Toa zeigte was er drauf hatte und die Zyglak vielen einer nach dem anderen. Aber das Schicksaal wollte es wieder anders als erwartet und Igni sah sich schon wieder als ein zweiter Lesovikk. 'D'ieses Gefühl nahm zu als Kailani Mi von den Zyglak eingekreist und zu Boden geworfen wurde. Gleichzeitig begann sich Nemo B.I.M.A von der Gruppe zu lösen und wurde als nächster von den Zyglak eingekreist. Die Zahl der Zyglak wahr zu zahlreich das sich deren großen Verluste nicht ansatzweise bemerkbar machten und die Moral der Kreaturen wild und ungezähmt blieb. Zu Ignis plankem Entsetzen ware auch seine geliebte Kakama zu Boden gedrückt worden und er konnte sie nicht mehr sehen. Der Toa dr Erde begann zu weinen denn er hatte einen Fehler gemacht den er hätte vermeiden können. Schließlich hatte gewusst das schon eimal jemand hier Gescheitert war. 'A'uf einmal schien Nemo Bima zu glühen und die Zyglag um ihn wurden von einer Explosion weg geschleudert. Der Körper des Toa hob sich in die Luft und wurde von Blitzen umhüllt. Die Zyglak wichen vor diesem Phänomen zurück und die Gruppe gewann wieder die Oberhand. Aber Igni konnte seine Kakama immer noch nicht sehen und kämpfte sich an die Stelle vor an der die Zyglak die Toa der Erde nieder gerungen haten. Ein weiterer Blitz löstes sich aus Nemo B.I.M.A und schlug in die von den Zyglak getötet Kailani Mi ein. Wieder starben etliche Zyglak bei der Explosion die dem Einschlag folgte. Die Kette der Blize verband den in der Luft schwebenden B.I.M.A mit der toten Kailani Mi. Verwandlungen 'A'uch Takafu bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, denn die Blitze aus B.I.M.A versuchten auch ihn zu treffen. Da er nicht wie die Zyglak enden wollte, die von den Blitzen in Stücke gesprengt wurden wich er diesen immer wieder aus. Da viel ihm wieder sein Silberschlüssel ein. Der Toa nahm diesen und warf ihn in die Zyglak Menge. Wie er es vermutet hatte, schlug der Blitz in das Modell der Katedrale ein und ließ wieder die Zyglak in dessen nähe explodieren. Das Bild von dem blitzen Kreis um Bima der sich mit anderen Blitzen mit der toten Kailani Mi und dem silberndem Modell der Katedrale verbannt war erschreckend. Alle ausser Igni reagierten auf diese Erscheinung. Der Toa der Erde kochte vor Trauer und Wut. Unbarherzig bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch die Zyglak. Dabei schreckte er vor garnichts zurück. Köpfe, Arme und Beine der Kreaturen flogen umher. 'E'in dritter Blitz löste sich aus der Kugel und schlug weit hinter dem Kampfgebiet ein. Da die Toa nicht zum Nachschauen kamen sahen sie auch nicht, das dort die Gebeine von Nikila und den anderen getöteten Toa des Ersten Teams lagen. Igni hatte die Stelle erreicht an der Kakama lag. Die Zyglak hatten ihr übel zugesetzt. Die Rüstung und Kanohi der Toa der Erde wießen tiefe Risse und Schnitte auf. Der Toa der Erde weinte bittere Tränen und sein Zorn wuchs ins unermälichche. Jetzt hielt ihn nichts mehr. In seiner von Trauer und Verzveiflung genährten Wut viel er wie eine Bestie über die Zyglak her und diese ergriffen die Flucht. Doch er verfolgte sie und machte jeden den er einholen konnte den Erdboden gleich. "'W'o ist Igni," hustet Kakama. Sie rollte sich mit ihrern letzten Kräften auf die Seite um in die Richtung der Kampfgeräusche zu schauen doch sie konnte nicht mehr gut genug sehen. Ein Zyglak der sich im Wald versteckt hatte schritt auf die sterbende Kakama zu und rollte sie wieder unsanft auf den Rücken. Aus der Ferne sah Igni wie ein letzter Zyglak vor Kakama kniete und dieser die Kanohi abzog. Der Toa der Erde schrie und rannte so schnell er konnte. Sein Faustschlag traf den Zyglak so heftig das der Schädel der Kreatur zersplitterte und der leblose Körper 3 meter nach hinten flog. Die zerkratze Kanohi Rode viel einige Schritte hinter ihm auf den Boden. Das ein vierter Blitz diese nun auch mit B.I.M.A verband nahm er gar nicht wahr. Der Schrei des Toa der Erde war über den ganzen Wald zu hören. 'S'anft nahm er den leblosen Körper von Kakama auf und legte ihn unweit des Schlachtfeldes auf den weichen vermosten Boden des Waldes. Tuyet und Takafu blieben bei ihm und versuchten ihn zu trösten. "Ich weiß jetzt," weinte Igni, "wie Lesovikk sich fühlen muss!" "Ich habe genauso wie er versagt," fuhr der Toa der Erde fort. "Du hast nicht versagt!" sagte eine Stimme die Igni gut kannte, "noch leben wir!" Die Stimme klang weich und mädchenhaft. So sprach Kakama als sie noch die MatoranerinAzusa war. "Nehm mich in die Arme wenn es passiert!" bart die Stimme und der Toa der Erde folgte ihrer Anweisung. Auf einmal begann Kakamas Körper zu leuchten und Igni spürte ihre Wärme. Die zerfetzten Reste ihrer Rüstung fielen von ihrem Körper auf den Waldboden. 'I'gnis Trauer wich einer tiefen Freude. Seine Kakama sah jetzt aus wie sie als Matoranerin aussah nur in Toagröße. "Ich bin jetzt nicht mehr Kakama!" lachte sie gequält,"ich bin jetzt Toa Azusa." "Darf ich dich einfach nur Susa nennen?" fragte der Toa der Erde unter tränen. "Ja!" antwortete die Toa der Erde, "Susa! So hast du mich genannt als wir beide noch Matoraner waren Jadek." Igni lachte wieder und Trug die wieder genäsene aber immer noch schwache Susa zu dem Platz wo Nemo B.I.M.A immer von Blitzen umhüllt in der Luft schwebte. Vor den überraschten Augen der anderen flog die kleine silbernde Katedrale und die zerkratze Kanohi Rode in den Blizkreis welcher sich danach in eine silbernde Kugel verwandelte die den Blick in ihr inneres verbarg. 'D'ie Kugel viel auf den Boden und zerviel in einen silbernden Staub. Nach dem sich dieser gelegt hatte, gab er eine Toa des Blitzes und der Elektrizität frei. Aus Nemo B.I.M.A und Kailani Mi war Nikila in die Welt zurück gekehrt. Das war allen sofort klar. Die neue und junge Nikila ging zu ihrer alten Rüstung und zog eine versilberte Schriftrolle hervor. Diese gab sie Takafu, der immer noch sprachlos war. "Darf ich bei euch bleiben?" fragte sie. "Gerne darfst du das!" riefen alle im Chor. Wieder in Olda Nui brachten sie die Gebeine und die alte Rüstung in die Katedrale und der Turage war hoch erfreut. Er sah in der jungen Toa sofort wer sie war, da diese aber ihren Namen und Identität geheim halten wollte versprach er dieses Geheimnis für sich zu behalten. Bevor Nikila zu ihrem neuen Team nach Metru Nui ging, besuchte sie noch einmal Lesovikk und sagte ihm das er ein guter Anführer war. thumb|250px|wird Toa Neo Nikilathumb|left|250px|Aus Nemo B.I.M.A wird ...... Prolog: 'D'ie Formel für die Steine des Lebens war jetzt komplet. Das Team hatte erneut seinen Zusammenhalt unter Beweiß gestellt. Erst nach dem er in Ruhe über all das was im Schattenwald passiert Nachdenken konnte, erkannte Igni das er nichts falsch gemacht hatte. Denn das Erfüllen einer Bestimmung war mit Risiken verbunden und Teil eines großen Ganzem. Durch der Verwandlung von Kakama in Susa war ein Teil seiner schönen Erinnerungen wieder lebendig vor ihm. Nur für Nikila war es nicht besonders einfach. Sie musste sich in der neuen Welt erst mal zurecht finden. Doch in Scorpi hatte sie einen Freund gefunden, der ihr dabei half. Kategorie:Epos